


The Awkward Kiss

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cooper Barton & Peter Parker are cousins (sort of), F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: *Part of the YA Program universe*This is a scene that was mentioned very recently. This is what happened. If you are not reading the YA Program then you should still be able to understand what is going on.Harley and Peter have a crush. Riri and Cooper have enough of it. Cooper may have Billy and Teddy help him.
Relationships: Cooper Barton & Lila Barton, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Riri Williams, Harley Keener & Riri Williams, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Lila Barton & Harley Keener, Lila Barton & Kate Bishop, Lila Barton & Peter Parker, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman & Cooper Barton, billy kaplan & cooper barton
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Awkward Kiss

Harley and Peter had been skirting around each other all day. It was getting annoying to Riri since she had been watching lab videos to see why she was almost killed and realized idiot one and two had a thing for each other. Now she would either be cursed to them flirting or she would have to deal with it. The group went up to their area of the tower. Cooper was talking with Peter about Midtown which Harley, Peter, Lila, and Cooper were going to tomorrow. Harley seemed content just to listen to them. The boys were looking at each other once and a great while but if they made eye contact they would turn from the other and blush. They all get out on their floor and Harley and Peter head towards their room. Cooper pulled Riri aside while the two watched Peter and Harley talk about some science project they were working on. Peter turned to Harley when they got to his room. 

“Well I guess this is my room.” Peter said. He looked at Harley as if he wanted him to kiss him at the point. Harley seemed very nervous. 

“Yeah I guess it is.” Harley said. Riri wanted to make a comment but Cooper seemed to be one step ahead of her and put a hand over her mouth as Harley and Peter looked at each other one more time. Peter moved closer to Harley but then Billy and Ted came running by and pushed Harley into Peter whose lips met. Harley’s arms were around Peter as they didn’t part and they both closed their eyes. They didn’t pull away for a bit but when they did they didn’t move. The two stayed close as the younger ones ran to the couch and sat there looking at Cooper who walked over to them and handed each a five. After a bit, Peter and Harley moved away from each other. They both went to say something but nothing came out of either of their mouths. Peter ran into his room after muttering a sorry. Peter walked into his room and shut the door quickly as Harley looked around and saw the rest of their group. He hurried to his room as Kate got onto the floor. 

Peter sat on his bed and grabbed his pillow. He screamed into the pillow. Why did he run after such a great kiss? He thought. At least now he knew that Harley may not look at him the same. Besides, Harley wasn’t interested in dating or relationships. He told Peter as much the other day. He moved away from his bed and looked at his desk debating what he was going to do next. 

Harley was still blushing as he laid on his bed. Peter was cute and all but did he really want to make Tony mad at him. He was like a son to Tony and now he had kissed Tony’s son. He looked at the ceiling. How was he even going to face Peter ever again? He thought. He decided he would try talking to Peter tomorrow if he could get the courage to say anything. 

After both Cooper and Kate went to bed Riri and Lila stayed up a little longer. They were talking about what they were going to do now that the two were possibly going to be dating. They had one couple together now they just had to get Cooper and Kate together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
